


The Funeral

by thebiwriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine delivers a speech at Cosima’s funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I wrote this at two in the morning because I couldn't stop thinking about the scenario.

  Today was the day they’d all been dreading, the day where Alison, Sarah, Helena, and Delphine would have to say goodbye to Cosima forever. The small funeral home was packed with guests who’d come from all over the US to say goodbye. Most of the people in attendance were classmates and friends of Cosima, as the scientist had very few family left. Everyone was crying, Sarah and Kira had to take Helena outside for a few minutes to give the blonde time to express her grief in a way which wouldn’t disrupt the funeral service. Alison’s baking club had graciously donated food for the occasion, many of them trying to figure out how to comfort Alison. After the service, all of the clones had taken to the stage and delivered speeches about their dearly departed sister. The last person to take to the stage was Delphine.

 Since Cosima’s death, Dr. Cormier had been a train wreck. Today was the first day in a week she’d gotten out of bed. She wore a strapless black and white dress along with a black silk scarf she wore around her arms. She wore a sterling silver heart necklace, with the names “Cosima and Delphine” inscribed on the back. Her hair looked professionally styled, thanks to Alison’s last minute touch ups. Stepping up to the podium and clearing her throat, Delphine began her speech.

 “Hello, everyone. Before I get started, I just want to say thank you all for coming to the… for coming here today.” Delphine sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye. “I had a speech prepared for this in case Cosima… in case Cosima… I can’t do it. I can’t say it. I can’t stand up here and deliver a speech and act as though everything is okay, because it’s not. You all look like terrific, supportive people. You all would say you’re supportive friends, wouldn’t you?” Delphine looks around and waits for an answer. After seeing a few nodding heads, she continues.

 “You would say that you were there for her, correct? If that is true, where were you all? Where were you when Cosima’s doctor gave her three months to live, at best? Where were you when she was coughing up bloody puss in the middle of the night for hours on end? Where were you all when her respiratory system shut down? Hm? I can’t hear you over the sound of Cosima’s coffin being lowered into the ground.” Delphine’s face grows red as her tears begin to fall freely. “Do you wish to know something? The last thing Cosima ever heard was some scientist saying ‘324b21’s condition is critical.’ That probably doesn’t mean much to you all, so let me rephrase that. The last thing Cosima ever heard was herself being referred to as an object, as a thing. Not a person, not as the truly amazing and beautiful person she is.” Delphine gasps and grimaces at her mistake.

 “Was. She was the light of my world and yet the last thing I ever said to her was ‘see you in the morning.’ That was it. The last thing I will ever say to mon petit chiot. My Cosima.” Alison carefully stepped onto the stage and attempted to console Delphine.

 “You don’t have to do this, Delphine. No one would blame you if you were to not deliver your speech.” Alison whispered, putting her hand upon the other woman's shoulder.

“Non,” Delphine replies. “Je- I have to.” Delphine takes the microphone and begins again. “Cosima was so beautiful, both in body and soul. Near the end, when she was bedridden, I would lie down beside her and tell her stories of my childhood, en Français. I don’t know how much she understood, but she seemed happy. I hope she was. She... she deserved to be happy.” Wiping tears away from her eyes, Delphine placed the mic back onto the podium and steps off stage.


End file.
